1. Field
Various features relate to a wireless interconnect in an interposer.
2. Background
An interposer is a routing component between a first connection and a second connection. For example, an interposer can be located between a die and a ball grid array (BGA). The interposer is configured to spread the pitch between connections and/or redirect a connection to a different connection.
FIG. 1 illustrates a semiconductor device configuration that includes a first die 100, a second die 102, an interposer 104, and a packaging substrate 106. As shown in FIG. 1, the first die 100 is coupled to the interposer 104 through a first set of solder balls 108. The second die 102 is coupled to the interposer 104 through a second set of solder balls 110. The interposer 104 includes a first set of interconnects 112 and a second set of interconnects 113. The set of interconnects 112 is configured to provide an electrical connection between the first die 100 and the second die 102. In particular, the first die 100 is electrically coupled to the second die 102 through the first set of solder balls 108, the set of interconnects 112, and the second set of solder balls 110.
The interposer 104 also includes a set of through substrate vias (TSVs) 114. The interposer 104 is coupled to the packaging substrate 106 through a third set of solder balls 116. The set of TSVs 114 is configured to provide an electrical connection between the first die 100 and the package substrate 106. As shown in FIG. 1, the first die 100 is electrically coupled to the packaging substrate 106 through the first set of solder balls 108, the second set of interconnects 113, the set of TSVs 114 and the third set of solder balls 116.
One of the downside of the semiconductor device configuration shown in FIG. 1 is the length of the electrical connection (e.g., routes, interconnects 112) between the first die 100 and the second die 102 in the interposer 104. Typically, long routes/electrical connections can lead to signal delays and signal loss. In addition, the electrical coupling between two dies that are logic dies will require many complex designs of routes and connections in the interposer 104 (e.g., several layers of interconnects). Such complex routing designs may often require many routing layers, which can lead to thick semiconductor devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel integrated/semiconductor device (e.g., interposer) that provides electrical connections between dies more efficiently, with less signal loss, and/or with less. signal delay. Ideally, such a novel integrated/semiconductor device will be thinner than current semiconductor devices.